Once a Princess
by Heien Jie
Summary: The gods have granted an old woman's fervent prayers and Akihito is caught in the center of it. Could be a curse or a blessing?
1. Chapter 1: Something Lost

**_You're My Love Price in Viewfinder is a manga of the yaoi genre that I couldn't get over with. It was fun reading how the characters changed throughout the story. The latest chapter I read was chapter 53. It's exciting to know what will happen next. Well since updates are a little slow I thought writing a fanfic would be a good past time._**

 _ **For your entertainment and mine.**_

 _ **~ Heien Jie**_

 _ **Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Yamane Ayano**_

* * *

 **Something Lost**

Akihito stirred awake and found the man next to him in deep sleep. He shut his eyes close to ease the dryness and opened them again. There was no mistaking it. Asami was still asleep. It was rare for the man to wake up late. Most often than not Asami would be up early leaving the blond alone on the cold wide bed.

Perhaps he got tired from last night's exercise Akihito thought but changed his mind immediately. Naah it was unlikely because more often than not Asami would wake up feeling reinvigorated after a night of passionate exercise. Akihito on the other hand would suffer the aftermath. He would wake up with a sore back and swollen bottom.

Akihito carefully removed the arms circling him. Thankfully Asami didn't wake up. He winced as he stood up. His lower back hurt. Damn Asami for straining him. The man knows no restraint when it comes to sex.

He trudged to the bathroom to for his morning ritual. He stood in front of the toilet ready to take a piss when he noticed something. He looked down then up. He closed his eyes and opened them again hoping it was just an illusion. He looked down again. This time he shrieked.

Asami woke up when he heard the noise from the bathroom. He got up immediately when he found Akihito gone. He took the 9 mm pistol that he hid inside the secret drawer under their bed. He was ready to shoot whoever had the guts to get their hands on the only person he treasured the most.

"Akihito!" Asami called as he walked to the bathroom. When Asami opened the bathroom door he saw the young man sitting on the floor. Immediately he hid the gun behind his back. The blond never liked the sight of it and Asami was determined to keep things that reminded of his underworld involvement away from Takaba.

"I'm alright," Akihito said. "I just slipped. Stupid me. Haha."

He made it sound so convincing but somehow Asami did not believe that even for a second. How could anyone slip when the floor is not even wet? Something's telling him there's more to it than what the blond had told him. Despite that he kept his doubt to himself and pretended to believe what Akihito said. "I see," he muttered. Then he helped Akihito to get up.

"Since we are here why don't we take a shower?" Asami said with a husky voice while his arms circled around the blond's waist.

Upon hearing this Akihito immediately moved away from Asami. "I think you better go first while I make some breakfast. You probably have an early meeting to attend or some other business that needs looking into." He was already at the door when he finished his sentence.

 **~x~**

There was definitely something going on otherwise Akihito would not act so strangely. To Asami the young man was an open book. His occupation requires him to read people on a daily basis and reading Akihito was a piece of cake. Now this situation had got him curious. _What was the kitten up to_? Whatever it was he would definitely find about it he thought as he was taking a shower.

Asami came out fully dressed with his jacket on his arm. He placed it on the couch. Moving to the kitchen he saw Akihito preparing some pancakes. The young man was wearing a dark blue shirt with black jogging pants. Asami raised his brows at the sight. There was something odd with the way the blond was dressed because most of the time Akihito would just go around the house wearing nothing but his boxers or short pants. He did not comment on it though.

"Smells good," Asami said.

"I am not boasting but according to my family and friends my pancakes are the best," Akihito said with a smile. "These are all finished. Let me get you some coffee." Akihito placed the pancakes on the dining table. He moved back to the counter where the coffee maker was and poured its contents on the mugs.

Asami sat down and took a bite of the pancakes. "It does taste good," he said.

"Thanks," Akihito blushed at the compliment. He placed the mugs on the table.

 **~x~**

When Asami had gone out after finishing breakfast Akihito felt relieved. He hoped the man did not notice anything. He was a bad actor but he thought he managed well since Asami did not say anything. Whatever was happening to him he had to solve it before Asami comes back. He went to the bathroom to check again. He placed a hand where it originally was but the only thing that he felt was a smooth skin. He pinched himself to confirm that he was not making things up. It hurt.

He sat down on the bed and struggled to think rationally despite the numerous thoughts running on his mind. How the hell did this happen he thought. He felt the situation was getting weird by the minute. A shiver ran down his spine. He needed answers.

 **~x~**

"This really has to be a nightmare," he said out loud.

He picked up his phone and dialed the only person he knew that would probably know the answer. He waited for a few rings before it was picked up by a woman.

"Hello! Takaba residence." The soft voice of the female on the other end of the line soothed his nerves.

"Hello Mom, is grandma there?" Akihito asked.

"You rarely call and you don't even ask how I am and you ask for your grandma immediately," his mother clucked her tongue.

Akihito chuckled. "I'm sorry mom. How are you?"

"Well I am good. Your father is busy with the shop. And your grandma is so absorbed with meditating. She had been going to a mountain temple without telling us. We only learned of it from the other elder women whom she had gone with."

"Uh oh," Akihito blurted out. His grandma was interested the occult, mysticism, and anything supernatural.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Ayumi asked in a voice filled with concern.

"I think I might be cursed," Akihito said softly.

"Why?"

Akihito took a deep breath before he explained. "I know this may sound ridiculous but I am not making this up. There's something wrong with my body. I'm sure it wasn't caused by a disease or something. It's just too strange, too... how do I describe it... too supernatural. It's going to affect my life. I am sure about it. I can't go to work like this. I need your help Mom." Akihito said.

"Akihito," Ayumi said calmly. "I will talk to your grandmother about this. Meanwhile I want you to take care of yourself. Don't even think of doing something stupid. Don't hurt yourself okay and if you have time I think it's better to come back home."

"Yes Mom."

The call ended. Now Akihito could do nothing but to wait.

* * *

 _ **It was mentioned in the manga that Akihito's family consists of his parents and a grandmother.**_

 ** _11/01/2015_**

 ** _I edited some parts. I was having a hard time putting chapter 8 on words. The plot is not yet fully finished since I have to place a resolution for the problem that is brewing._**

 _ **If you have some ideas feel free to comment. I love reading reviews. It is probably the only reason that I check my email.**_

 _ **~ Heien Jie**_


	2. Chapter 2: Behind the Mystery

_**AN: I read some fics on mpreg and I found it interesting that some people had thought of it. I don't know if I'll write something like that in this fic. Let's just see how it develops.**_

 _ **For your entertainment and mine.**_

 ** _~ Heien Jie_**

 _ **Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Yamane Ayano**_

* * *

 _"It is the dim haze of mystery that adds enchantment to pursuit."_

~Antoine Rivarol

 **~x~**

* * *

 **Behind the Mystery**

Akihito paced around the room. He had to make a plan before the situation got out of hand. While his body was like that he should avoid contact with Asami. He thought of staying with his best friends but the situation would probably freak them out. He also did not want them to worry. He bowed his head in defeat.

Sitting down on the sofa he closed his eyes as he pondered on other options. The best he could come up with was to stay with his parents for the time being until his body returned to normal. Akihito stood up and packed some clothes. It was not a bad idea to go home, after all his family wanted to see him.

Instead of calling he sent a message to Asami. He knew the man could detect even the faintest lie in his voice. He really hoped that Asami didn't notice something odd about him last morning.

 **~x~**

Asami was busy looking over business transactions when he heard a familiar ringtone that was uniquely set for his lover. The phone let out another 'meow' before he picked it up from the table. There was a message from Akihito.

 _I'm going to my parent's place. I'll be staying there for a while. I miss you already. Please take care of yourself. By the way I cooked something. It's in the fridge so you could just heat it up when you come home._

 _What was his kitten up to?_ Asami thought.

"Kirishima," he called through the intercom.

His ever loyal secretary came into his office immediately. Kirishima stood in front of him and bowed. He stood up straight waiting for an order.

"Tell your men to never lose sight of Akihito. He is going somewhere far away. Report everything to me. There is something going on with that kid and I want to know about it. That's all."

"As you wish Asami-sama." Kirishima bowed again and went out of the office.

 **~x~**

When Akihito arrived in his hometown it was already late in the afternoon. There was nobody home yet so he carried his bags to his room. This was the first time that he had been away from Asami since he started to live with him a year ago after the incident in Hongkong. He felt terrible for leaving but he had no choice. Fatigue and stress caught up to him and soon he fell asleep.

Ayumi noticed the door was unlocked when she arrived home. Among her family it was usually her who comes home early. She noticed a pair of rubber shoes and she knew instantly that his son was home. She went to the kitchen and started making the dishes that Akihito liked.

"You're cooking so many dishes today. What's up? Is there a celebration?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Well our son has come home and that is enough reason to celebrate. I think he is sleeping so don't even think about disturbing him."

Kiyoshi washed his hands on the sink. "Alright. It was a good thing for him to come home after all he is very busy with his job." Kiyoshi sat on the chair in the dining table.

"He thinks he was cursed and that mom probably has something to do about it."

Kiyoshi laughed. What a joke. But Ayumi eyed him so he stopped. His mom indeed was acting so zealously by going to a temple. He often heard his mother-in-law talk about how she was getting old and about wanting to see her great grandchild before she passed away. He just listened and never bothered talking about it. He knew that his son had other priorities. Akihito was serious with his job. He knew it the moment his son decided to go to Tokyo to work as a photojournalist. He was proud of his son's work which he often would look for in the newspaper.

 **~x~**

When Akihito woke up it was already dark. He went down the stairs to drink some water when he saw his family gathered at the dining table.

"I'm home," Akihito said.

"Welcome home Akihito," Ayumi said. "Come sit down. I cooked your favorite dishes."

"Aki-kun won't you give your grandma a hug?" Chieko said with her arms extended ready for a hug.

Akihito was squeezed by the little woman. He wondered how that frail looking body could hold so much strength.

"I'm home grandma," Akihito said as he returned the hug.

"Welcome home son," Kiyoshi squeezed his shoulders.

"I'm home Dad," Akihito smiled.

"Now let's eat before the food gets cold," Ayumi said.

They all sat down and ate dinner. While they were in the middle of it Akihito was bombarded with lots of questions but his mother rescued him by saying that they better talk tomorrow.

"Mother, Kiyoshi, let the poor boy rest," she said. "He probably was tired from the trip."

Akihito made a mental note to thank his mom later. He wasn't ready to answer any questions especially since it threatened to expose a certain someone. He also understood that Ayumi's statement also meant that whatever concern he had right now he should reserve it for tomorrow.

 **~x~**

It was already 11 pm in Tokyo. Asami sat on his leather chair reading a report about Akihito's recent activity. There wasn't anything significant about it, no clues as to what the kid was keeping from him. He was intrigued. He felt the need to know everything about Akihito. He needed to be in control. Asami smirked. To think that a mere kid would intrude into his life and make his mind into a mess was so not like him. He reached for a glass of bourbon. Staring down the window he took a sip of that intoxicating drink. Tokyo had now transformed to a city of lights.

 **~x~**

It was after breakfast when they started having a conversation. Honestly Akihito wasn't able to get a good night's sleep. He felt so troubled. What kind of sick sorcery was he into? What if Asami finds out, will he break up with him? What if his condition doesn't return to normal?

"Grandma what were you doing all this time?" Akihito finally started. He needed this problem solved immediately so he could go back to Asami.

"Why dear, I just go to the temple every now and then to pray," Chieko said. "Is something troubling you?"

"Yes," Akihito said with his teeth clenched. If his grandma had something to do with his situation he will really get pissed. He's never felt this annoyed. Yes his grandma spoiled him and he liked it especially when he was about to receive a beating from his dad. But that was it. He did love his grandma but there were times when she was too meddlesome.

"Something's wrong with my body and I want to know why and how it could be returned to normal," he said in one breath.

"Enlighten us then," his father said.

Akihito proceeded to recount the day he found out that there was something wrong with his body. But he didn't mention his lover nor living with someone. They didn't know about his sexual orientation and he wasn't prepared to tell them yet. It was not just that he didn't want to disappoint them but most of all he didn't want to be hated.

Chieko spoke after she heard her grandchild's story. Surely the gods have heard her prayers but as to why it turned out differently from what she expected, she did not know.

"I'm surprised. I only prayed for this family to have another child," she said.

"Well grandma, surely that did not include me turning into someone else," Akihito said.

"Perhaps the gods have a plan," she thought out loud.

"Grandma are you sure you prayed to a god and not to the devil? Or perhaps this was an act of witchcraft..." Akihito was interrupted by his mother.

"Akihito!" Chieko spoke. "I know you are distressed but you should not talk to your grandma that way. You know she wants nothing but the best for you."

"I'm sorry," Akihito's eyes were downcast. "Please ask the god you've been praying to turn me back to normal. I cannot go to work like this." _I cannot face Asami like this_ he thought.

* * *

 _ **How was that? Feel free to review.**_

 _ **~ Heien Jie**_


	3. Chapter 3: Behind the Mystery

**_For your entertainment and mine._**

 ** _~ Heien Jie_**

 ** _Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Yamane Ayano_**

* * *

 _"It is the dim haze of mystery that adds enchantment to pursuit."_

~Antoine Rivarol

 **~x~**

* * *

 **Behind the Mystery**

It had been a week since Akihito left and a certain man was so pissed off. The air at Sion turned cold as the man with a sleek black hair entered through the front door. Everybody held their breath for a while then they all greeted the man. After that tried to be as inconspicuous as possible. They wouldn't risk angering and already pissed off dragon lest he decide that they've already lived their life. When he entered his office and was already out of sight, everyone gave out a relieved sigh.

No matter how Asami tries to look stoic his aura radiated from his body. His employees must have felt it too for they went silent as soon as he entered. He sat on his leather chair and opened the first folder that was stacked on his table. It would be better to focus on the business at hand or else his head would be filled with nothing but his lover.

Kirishima was worried about the affairs at Sion. He was used to his boss being cold before but ever since his boss met a certain blond the mood at the office became warm. The employees felt that too. He turned to Suoh who just came out from Asami's office.

"We need to make a plan," Kirishima said. "That blond has to return or else Sion will turn into an ice palace. We are already walking on thin ice here."

Suoh nodded and followed him.

 **~x~**

Akihito stopped on his tracks and placed his hands on his hips as he tried to catch his breath. He went with his grandma to the temple on top of Mt. Hakkyo. Mount Hakkyo is the highest Mountain in the Kansai region including Nara Prefecture. The name of the mountain literally means "Eight Buddhist scriptures." The easiest route takes 3 hours.

The adventurous side of him liked the idea of hiking but another part of him told that going there was ridiculous. It did not guarantee a solution to his problem but he was desperate. If there was a possibility of him returning to normal he would go anywhere and do anything.

"Grandma how much further until we get there?" Akihito asked between ragged breaths.

"Ayh kids these days. We'll be there in a little while," his grandma who was 15 steps ahead of him shouted out.

Akihito exhaled in annoyance. How could he, who had ran away from many thugs trying catch him, get so tired just from climbing a mountain. He looked ahead at his grandmother's moving form. He was amazed that his grandma could still have the strength to go on a hike.

 _Keep walking, keep walking_ he repeated to himself.

After another thirty minutes they finally reached their destination. Chieko talked with a priest while Akihito rested on a bench. There were few people besides them. He viewed his surroundings and noticed that among the people there most were couples. A wave of loneliness suddenly went past him. He wished a certain someone was beside him. They were not a normal couple he knew that but at some point he wished they were. They would be able to hold hands or even kiss without anyone batting an eyelash.

Homosexuality was already present in ancient and medieval Japan. Some scholars have noted a strong historical tradition of homosexuality among male Buddhist institutions in Japan. Homosexual relationships in the monastery were typically pederastic. This means that a male adolescent is partnered with an adult who is either a monk or an abbot. Both parties are required to treat their relationship seriously and honorably. Their relationship will end when the boy reaches adulthood or leaves the monastery. There was no religious opposition to this conduct even among non-Buddhist practitioners.

From religious circles this practice soon spread to the samurai class. A boy would undergo martial arts training under a more experienced man. If both parties consent the man may take the boy as his lover when the young man comes of age. Both are expected to remain faithful meaning they cannot take another male lover but there is no restriction when it comes to having female lovers.

Homosexuality spread to the middle class when the situation in Japan began to settle. In the kabuki theater some young men who act as women during the play became the object of desire of wealthy patrons.

Hundreds of years later Japan was opened to the world and western influences came pouring in. The people's view on homosexuality gradually changed. Homosexuality was outlawed in 1872. But after seven years this was repealed. The effects remained regardless of this. People frowned upon homosexual relationships.

At present there are no laws against this kind of relationship and the society has become more open and accepting about it. But this kind of relationship is kept under the table. Most often gay men are stuck with gender roles and family expectations. Even Akihito felt the pressure. He never imagined himself to be gay. He's had relationships with a few girls back in high school and college but had never been with men. But when Asami came into his life everything had changed. The man captured his innocent heart.

Akihito continued to gaze around appreciating the sites. It felt wonderful to breath the clean fresh air. He picked up the camera that dangled on his neck and took some pictures. Perhaps one day he and Asami would go there together. He smiled as he took more shots. He would show this to Asami when he gets back he thought excitedly.

 **~x~**

Kichijoten otherwise known as Kisshoten is a Japanese divinity adapted from Hindu mythology. In Hindu myths she was the wife of Vishnu. In Japan she is known as a goddess of fertility, fortune, luck, beauty and merit. She once served as part of the Seven Gods of Fortune. She is depicted as a beautiful woman with a plump body that was said to be the ideal feminine beauty of old China. A statue of her made of wood can be found at the Joryuriji Temple. There is also a famous painting of her that is displayed at the Yakushiji temple.

The temple where they were was built in honor of her. Couples who want to have children but have trouble conceiving would often visit the temple to offer their prayers.

Chieko motioned for Akihito come with him. They burned incense and bowed to the portrait of a beautiful goddess before them. Akihito stared at his grandmother who was beside him. Her eyes were closed as she prayed in silence. He thought they were probably praying to the wrong deity. Akihito stared up at the portrait. He did not know if it was just his imagination but for a brief moment the goddess seemed to have smile at him. He looked at his grandma. Of course she did not see her eyes were closed. He stared at the portrait again. The smile was gone. The goddess looked beautiful. She had that motherly look on her Akihito thought.

 _Please turn me back to normal._ He prayed silently hoping that the goddess would hear his prayers.

* * *

 ** _AN: This chapter was rather short. I wanted to update asap without compromising the flow of the story. The following chapter will probably be uploaded late._**

 ** _The part about having a temple there is just made up though. Sorry. I am not from Japan and I do not know its geography and sites. I usually rely on mr. google for that part._**

 ** _I haven't mentioned Akihito's hometown because I am not sure which place to choose. I would probably choose Nara, Japan since there are many temples there and also it is quite far from Tokyo. I said 'far' but with the shinkansen reaching it would take only four hours. Well this is according to google earth though._**

 ** _How was it? Feel free to review._**

 ** _~ Heien Jie_**


	4. Chapter 4: Secret Uncovered Part 1

_**Thank you for your reviews. I like reading them although I do not usually reply please continue writing your comments.**_

 _ **For your entertainment and mine.**_

 _ **~ Heien Jie**_

 _ **Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Yamane Ayano.**_

* * *

 _"The prettiest smile hide the deepest secrets._

 _The prettiest eyes have cried the most tears._

 _And the kindest hearts have felt the most pain."_

 _~ Unknown_

 **~x~**

* * *

 **Secret Uncovered Part 1**

When Akihito and Cheiko got back to home it was already dusk. Truly it was such an exhausting day for the blond photographer. The trip to the temple was tiring. His condition up to now showed no sign of improvement and he had been away from Asami for a week already.

 _I hope he's alright. What if he has found someone already?_ He couldn't help but think of the possibility of Asami sleeping with other people. If this was true it would hurt him so much.

 **~x~**

"Grandma would you like to take a bath before me?" Akihito asked Chieko. His grandma sat on the couch fanning herself.

"No you go ahead," she said. "I'll rest for a bit."

"Okay," Akihito said. He went upstairs and took a shower. He shivered as the cool water landed on skin. He wished that all of what had happened was just a dream. It has to be because for him that was the only acceptable explanation right now. How much longer does he have to suffer from this nightmare? When will he be able to get back to Asami? He closed his eyes and savored the warm water flowing over his skin. He stood under the shower for 5 minutes more before going out.

After changing into new clothes he checked his phone. There were 26 missed calls and a message. _Who could have called_ he thought. When he checked it, all were from Kirishima. He opened the message and what he saw sent shivers down through his spine. Akihito read the message again just to make sure that he read it right, that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

 _Takaba-san, please come back to the penthouse. Asami-sama is in a critical condition._

 **~x~**

Akihito immediately packed his things and went downstairs.

"Aki-kun is there something wrong?" Ayumi asked. She had never seen his son this pale before. It worried her.

"Son where are you going in this late hour?" This time it was Kiyoshi who asked.

Akihito was busy putting on his shoes. When he finished he stood up and spoke in a strained voice. "Mom, Dad, I have to go back to Tokyo. A ... a friend of mine is in a critical condition. I have to go now." His voice wavered while his face betrayed the angst that he felt. His eyes glistened with tears that threatened to fall.

"You should go son. Take care of yourself," Kiyoshi finally said.

"I will Dad. Thank you," Akihito said then dashed through the door.

Ayumi passed a worried look to her husband. Whoever that friend was she was sure that person was important to his son.

"It will be alright," Kiyoshi squeezed his wife's shoulder.

Ayumi turned her head to look at Kiyoshi. "I hope so," she said.

 **~x~**

Akihito took the earliest trip he could get. When he boarded the shinkansen it was already 8 pm. As soon as he took a seat he sent a message to Kirishima.

 _What happened? How is he? I'm on my way now._

Akihito felt that it was the longest trip in his life. He rested his head on his hand. He fought the tears that threatened to fall but finally after just a minute they fell like a river. He was glad that the seat beside him was empty. The last thing he wanted was to look weak in front of other people.

 _Asami please be alright. Please, please be alright._

Akihito checked his watch. There was less than thirty minutes left before the train would reach the station. His eyes felt sore and swollen from crying. He closed his eyes in hopes of feeling a little relief. But after a few seconds he felt his phone vibrate.

There was a message from Kirishima. _Takaba-san, Suoh will take you to the penthouse. He is waiting for you at the station._

 _Ok. Thank you. How is he?_ Akihito replied back.

 _He seems fine for now_ , was Kirishima's reply.

~x~

Suoh saw Akihito walk out of the train station. He went to him immediately. "Takaba-san," he called.

"Suoh-san," Akihito stopped to face him.

"Let's go," Suoh said.

Wasting no time the two got into the car. When Akihito was seated inside the feeling of anxiety washed over him. He shivered. He felt as though there was a knot in his stomach. He placed a hand on it.

Suoh noticed this. He couldn't help but feel guilty. _This better go well or else … Focus on the road_ he told himself.

Akihito bolted out of the car when they reached the building's entrance. He went directly to the elevator and punched the button for the top floor. _Faster. Come on._ When the elevator reached the penthouse he immediately ran to the door. It was unlocked so he let himself in.

"Asami!" He called. His eyes focused on the man seated on the couch. He immediately went to his side and pulled him to his embrace.

"What happened? Where were you hurt?" He asked as the tears fell from his eyes.

Asami was surprised to see the young man who was now on his side. He was perplexed to see his kitten crying. What was Akihito talking about? He passed a glance toward Kirishima. His secretary looked nervous. Immediately he knew something was up. He recalled in his mind the events for the day.

 **~x~**

Kirishima informed him that there were no reports to be signed. There were no business meetings to be attended. He had the night for himself. He didn't want to return to an empty penthouse but Kirishima encouraged him to go home and rest. He wanted to argue but he had to admit that he did feel exhausted from working the entire week. In addition to that he had to constantly worry about his lover. His kitten was a magnet for trouble and now that they were together more people would come after the blond. He missed the boy so much but he couldn't just barge into Akihito's family home. He still had his self-preservation.

 **~x~**

Asami locked his eyes on Kirishima's. He made sure to catch his secretary's attention. After that silent exchange he waved his hand as a gesture of dismissal. Kirishima bowed and quietly left the room.

As much as he was pissed off he had to give his secretary a credit. Akihito was back willingly in his arms. The interrogation will have to wait tomorrow. Right now there was a kitten to be soothed and punished.

 **~x~**

* * *

 ** _AN: Yay, I've finally finished this chapter. I hope you like it._**

 ** _Kirishima. He is such a reliable secretary. He's like a fairy godmother (or godfather? well whatever) in this chapter and Suoh he is such a good buddy. Hehe._**

 ** _There will be no updates for my other fic From the Abyss yet. I couldn't bear to write such a heavy story so for now I am working on this. It is too angsty for me._**

 ** _How did you find this chapter? Feel free to review. Thanks_**

 ** _~ Heien Jie_**


	5. Chapter 5: Secret Uncovered Last Part

_**Thank you for your reviews. I enjoyed reading them.**_

 _ **This work of fiction is based from You're my Love Price in Viewfinder by Yamane Ayano.**_

 _ **For your entertainment and mine.**_

 _ **~ Heien Jie**_

 _ **Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Yamane Ayano**_

* * *

 ** _"All that we are is a result of what we have thought."_**

 ** _~ Buddha_**

 **~x~**

* * *

Previously on One Time Princess: _Asami locked his eyes on Kirishima's. He made sure to catch his secretary's attention. After that silent exchange he waved his hand as a gesture of dismissal. Kirishima bowed and went out of the room quietly._

 _As much as he was pissed off he had to give his secretary a credit. Akihito was back willingly in his arms. The interrogation will have to wait tomorrow. Right now there was a kitten to be soothed and punished._

 **~x~**

* * *

 **Secret Uncovered Part 2**

Asami looked up at his lover. Akihito's tears fell on his cheeks like a river. It pained him to see Akihito looking like that but at the same time he felt satisfied. It just showed how much Akihito loves him.

"Asami," the blond called his name again. "Talk to me. What happened? Does it hurt so much that you cannot talk? Tell me where it hurts." The blond dug his hands on Asami's clothes and clenched his fists.

"Here," Asami placed a finger on his chest that was closest to his heart.

"There? Let me see." The blond's hands trembled as he opened the buttons on Asami's shirt. What he saw surprised him. There were no bandages, no wounds no bruises. Only a scar from the incident in Hongkong remained on Asami's chest. "Where..." He started to ask but shut his mouth as realization hit him.

"You! You tricked me," his voice started to rise. "You..." In anger he landed a punch on Asami's chest.

 **~x~**

Asami pulled the young man to his chest. The blond struggled to get away but finally settled down. The tears from his eyes fell silently as he muffled a sob with his hand. He felt like the the air was being extinguished from his lungs. Unbeknownst to him he was on the verge of hyperventilation. But Asami recognized the signs.

"Breath Akihito," Asami said but the blond only stared at him. Asami cupped the blond's face and caressed his cheeks. "Akihito listen to me. Do you hear me?"

The blond nodded. "Good. Now breath slowly." Akihito stared at Asami's golden eyes. He blinked his eyes and placed one hand on Asami's chest. He felt Asami's heart beat beneath his palm.

"Inhale deeply and exhale slowly." Akihito followed and tried to breath with the man. Asami caressed the young man's back until he calmed down.

After a few minutes Asami felt that it was time to talk. "Honestly I have no idea about this situation. I swear I hadn't planned any of this. The only thing I'm sure of is that I think I know who the mastermind is."

"Kirishima," Akihito mumbled. Asami waited for him to continue. "When I came home and checked my phone there were more than 20 miss calls from him and then a message saying you were in a critical condition." His voice turned soft to almost a whisper as he continued. "I was so worried you know. I don't know what I would do if you were...if you..."

"Shh...I know," Asami responded in such a gentle tone that Akihito rarely heard before. Akihito wanted to hear more of it but it wasn't long when Asami's voice reverted back to a cold emotionless tone. "I'll be sure to punish him tomorrow," Asami said as he pulled his lover closer to him.

The blond pulled away from him. "No don't hurt him," Akihito said staring into his eyes. "I'm fine now so please don't punish him. I know he probably did it out of his loyal to you."

"Alright," Asami resigned. He pulled the blond back to his chest.

 **~x~**

Akihito slowly relaxed as the older man gently stroked his back. He loved it when Asami did that. It was a secret he never told Asami. They remained on the sofa cuddling each other until Akihito felt sleepy. Now that the adrenaline has dissipated he felt worn out. He was enjoying a relaxed state until he felt a hand move dangerously into his pants. Asami fondled his butt cheeks. He was swept by the sensation until he remembered his condition. All the alarms rang in his mind. Every cell in his body was high on alert. _If Asami finds out... if he finds out he might be disgusted and throw me away._ Akihito bolted out of Asami's embrace.

 **~x~**

Asami stared at the young man in front of him. The eyes that stared back at him were wide open. The blond's face showed an expression that he hadn't seen for a long time. It was an expression of fear, albeit it lasted only for a brief moment. Asami reached out to the blond but Akihito took a step back.

"Have you eaten yet? If not let me cook for you," Akihito said in a nervous tone.

Asami stood up but Akihito quickly took another step back.

"Akihito," Asami spoke in that rich baritone voice of his.

Akihito almost purred when he heard the voice that he loved the most. "Umh if you had dinner already then we should sleep. I'm tired and probably so are you." Akihito quickly went to his room and locked the door.

Asami was left standing on the living room. After a few seconds he came to his senses and decided to look for the blond. He went to their bedroom but Akihito wasn't there. He proceeded to Akihito's room but found that the door was locked. "Akihito!" He said as he knocked on the door. "Open this door right now."

 **~x~**

Inside the room Akihito locked his eyes on the door. The knocking made him nervous. He paced around the room thinking of a way out of the situation. When the knocking stopped he felt relieved. However, his relief did not last long when he heard a bunch of keys jingle as the door was being unlocked. The door finally opened to reveal the black haired fixer.

"Akihito," the man spoke low. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Uh, no. What makes you think that?" Akihito tried to keep his voice as normal as possible.

"You are not a very good liar," Asami said as he took slow unhurried steps toward the blond. He was like a panther stalking his prey.

Akihito was alarmed. He stepped back until he felt his back hit the wall. He tried to move away but Asami caught him fast and pinned him to the wall. He shuddered when he felt a hot wet tongue lick his ears. He pushed Asami but the man continued his assault. A moan escaped from his mouth which he quickly covered with his hand. He felt a thumb brush against his nipple, rubbing and pinching it. He felt a hand on his neck which made him shudder. Asami tilted his head making him gasp.

 **~x~**

Asami removed the hand which covered the blond's lips. In one hand he held both the blond's wrists and pinned it over Akihito's head. Once restrained Asami licked and nipped the blond's pink lips. When Akihito gasped for air Asami took the opportunity and inserted his tongue inside Akihito's mouth. Akihito felt the tongue swirl against his own. He was almost lost into the pleasure when a part of his consciousness screamed. _No!_

He pushed Asami with all his might and he succeeded. "No! No! Please stop! Please..." Akihito said. The tears that he desperately tried to prevent from falling finally fell down from his eyes.

Asami wiped the blond's tears with his thumb. "Why are you crying?"

"Ugh..."

"It's alright. If you're not ready I won't force you," Asami said gently. He pulled the young man into his chest and stroked his back in an attempt to calm him down.

 **~x~**

After a while Akihito pulled back from Asami. He wiped the lingering tears on his eyes with the back of his hand. Then he looked up at Asami. He wasn't sure if it was the right decision to tell the truth. But he wasn't the type of person who was used to lying. He never liked keeping secrets. It would bother his conscience forever. He took a deep breath before starting to speak.

"I have something to tell you. But first promise me that you won't laugh no matter how ridiculous you might find it. And if... if you choose to break up with me then I won't stop you." The last sentence he spoke was more of a whisper but Asami heard it loud and clear.

"Alright, I promise," Asami said. His golden eyes gazed intently at the hazel eyes that seemed to burn with fire. Those were the eyes that he fell in love with.

Akihito held Asami's right hand with both of his hands. Then slowly he guided it down to the area where a certain part of his anatomy was supposed to be. At first Asami didn't understand until Akihito rubbed his hand on that area. Slowly an expression of realization appeared on his face. Akihito let go of his hands when he saw Asami's expression.

"Before you draw any conclusions hear me out first. I did not undergo any sex change. I'm a man and I'm proud to be one. Besides it's not like sex change can happen in just one week. It's a long process that takes up months to years. I know because I happened to watch a documentary about it."

"So what is this then?" Asami asked cutting him off. As much as he enjoyed hearing Akihito ramble he was more curious about the secret that his lover kept.

"Um, do you remember the day when I traveled to my hometown?" Akihito asked. His mouth was pressed on a thin line.

"Yeah, that was the day I was left behind." Asami talked as though he was hurt. He wanted to make the little blond guilty, which he succeeded. He found it cute when Akihito was in that state. The blond would do his best to placate him.

"I'm sorry okay," Akihito said. His eyes downcast. "But I panicked. I just found out. I called my mom to discuss it and when I went to my hometown I learned about the truth. Apparently my grandma had something to do with it. She prayed to a goddess at a mountain temple but it turned out differently from what she expected." Akihito exhaled deeply.

"Asami, I think I'm cursed." Akihito spoke softly. He lifted his face to gaze at Asami before continuing to speak. "Now that you know do you still want to be with me?"

There was silence between them. Why wasn't Asami saying anything? Was he angry? Did he believe it? Will he break up with him? _Damn it Asami say something!_ Akihito felt the tears slide on his cheeks.

 **~x~**

Asami held the blond's cheeks in his hand and wiped the tears with his thumb. He exhaled before speaking. "You are an adrenaline junkie, a walking hazard magnet, and a stubborn kid. I can't change that part of you because that is part of who you are. The situation you are in won't change the way I feel about you. I accept you for who you are, curse or no curse. You are mine Akihito and I will never let you go. Remember that kitten."

Akihito felt his heart swell. He could have never been happier to hear those words. He snuggled close and buried his head into Asami's chest.

 **~x~**

* * *

 **For those who haven't finished Finder yet. There are spoilers ahead.**

 **This took some time for me to finish. I wasn't sure if this was how Asami would react so I reread the manga again and I found out that Asami could say some cheesy lines. He wasn't such a cold bastard. He could be a softy depending on the situation. Even at the start of the manga Asami spoke some words of comfort when Aki was betrayed by the detective whom he looked up to.**

 **Your reviews are welcome.**

 **~ Heie Jie**


	6. Chapter 6: Like a Virgin

**This work of fiction is based from You're my Love Price in Viewfinder by Yamane Ayano.**

 **For your entertainment and mine.**

 **~ Heien Jie**

 **Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Yamane Ayano**

* * *

 _"Pain and pleasure, like light and darkness, succeed each other."_

~ Laurence Sterne

* * *

Previously on One Time Princess: _Akihito felt his heart swell. He could have never been happier to hear those words. He snuggled close and buried his head into Asami's chest._

 **~x~**

* * *

 **Like Bride on Her Wedding Night**

 **~x~**

Asami pulled the young blond into his embrace. The young man held on to him tight savoring the warmth that he missed. _He's back._ They remained locked in each other's arms until Akihito felt something hard poking his abdomen.

"What the heck Asami!" Akihito pulled back. "How can you be hard in this situation?"

"Can't help it. A certain kitten left me hungry for a week," Asami spoke with a husky voice. Asami's hand held the blond's butt cheek pressing his lover's front closer to his throbbing member.

Akihito gazed at the golden eyes that stared at him with passion. Heat began to form on his face which quickly spread up to his ears. He was pressed closer to Asami's body as the man began to kiss and suck his lips. As if on instinct Akihito's lips responded eagerly. When his lips parted Asami stuck his tongue in and swirled his way inside.

 **~x~**

"Unnh..." Akihito couldn't help but moan at the sensation he felt. Asami pulled away from his lips and was now nipping and licking his jaw. Akihito tilted his head to give the man a better access to his neck.

"My kitten seems hungry too," Asami chuckled.

"Ugh, shut up." Asami's breath felt like fire on his skin. Akihito felt the heat building in his loins. It was aching to be touched. Just a little more and his knees would buckle up. "Take me to bed now," he spoke in a husky voice. His eyes were clouded with lust.

Upon hearing this Asami wasted no time and lifted the blond. His left arm was hooked below Akihito's legs while the other one supported his back. His golden eyes never broke contact with the hazel ones as he carried the blond to their room.

 **~x~**

Akihito was tossed on the large bed. He was about to complain when he felt the soft smooth sheet beneath him. Oh gosh how he missed sleeping on this bed. He breathed Asami's scent. He felt the bed dip. Asami almost tore off his clothes as he briskly took it off from him. Akihito felt every part of his body burn hot with Asami's touch. Only Asami could make him feel that way. The thought made him shudder. In no less than ten seconds Akihito was stripped bare. He shivered at the sudden chill. The man moved away from him. He let out a whimper at the lost warmth.

Asami chuckled. "Easy kitten. Let me just take off my clothes," Asami spoke in a voice that Akihito loved.

 **~x~**

Akihito watched hungrily as the man took off his necktie and unbuttoned his shirt. He loved seeing Asami strip naked. He longed for that perfectly sculpted body to mold against him. Asami took off the last piece of his clothes and was already fully naked. Akihito sucked his breath upon seeing Asami's proud member. The blond turned red when Asami caught him staring. Quickly he covered his face with his hand to hide his embarrassment.

"No need to be shy kitten. You can ogle me all you want." Asami chuckled.

Akihito felt the bed dip as Asami finally joined him on the bed. Asami removed the hand covering his face. Akihito's face was flushed red.

Asami found it cute whenever a blush formed on the blond's face. He stared at the blond's pink lips then gazed onto the hazel eyes before going back to place a kiss on Aki's waiting lips. His hands roamed around the blond's chest until he found the two little perked up nipples. He pinched and kneaded it.

"Aaah… don't..."

Asami chuckled and continued teasing that part. This time he used his tongue. He tweaked and twisted the other nipple between his thumb and pointer finger. The pleasure made Akihito arch his back.

 **~x~**

"Aaah... haah... nnnh..." Akihito felt something in his entrance. Asami's fingers rubbed his clit.

"I see you're already wet. Let's make you wetter."

Akihito shuddered as he felt a hot tongue lick and suck his pussy. Asami's thumb kneaded his clit.

"It seems you're ready for me." Asami opened his folds and inserted his middle finger in.

Akihito felt a finger intrude into his hole. "Agh! Asami!" He sounded hurt. The feeling was completely new to him. It felt painful.

Asami looked up. "What is it?" He asked in a voice full of concern.

"Please... please be gentle," the blond said softly.

"Alright. Just like a virgin on her wedding night I'll make you feel good." Asami took pride in himself. He was Akihito's first sexual encounter with a man. Even if part of Akihito's body changed to that of a female's he was still his first.

Akihito blushed upon hearing those words. "Just who do you think is a virgin umpff..." He was unable to continue his speech as his mouth was covered by Asami's lips. Asami stuck his tongue in and swirled against Akihito's.

 **~x~**

Akihito felt two fingers move like a scissors in his hole. He wondered when Asami inserted another finger in. Asami continued stretching the warm wet hole while his tongue sucked Akihito's nipple. Akihito lifted his hips and opened his legs wider.

"Yes just like that. Relax Akihito."

Asami inserted another finger in. Now with three fingers inside he moved deeper inside Aki's vag.

"Unnh," Akihito bit his lower lip.

"Don't hold your voice back. I want you to call my name kitten."

Asami continued to gyrate his fingers slowly into Akihito's warm wet hole.

"Aaah... Asami...I... uh...want..."

"What is it?" Asami looked at the hazel eyes that were hungry with lust.

"...you inside me...now." Akihito's face was flushed. He didn't like saying stuff like that but he needed Asami badly inside him.

Asami removed his fingers and positioned the tip of his organ in front of Akihito's entrance. He slowly pushed his way into that wet hot place.

Akihito cried at the pain he felt.

"Relax kitten. Open you legs wider," Asami spoke low coaxing him.

Aki lifted his hips and opened his legs wider. It was much more painful than before. Slowly he felt being stretched by the thick hot rod that went inside of him. "So big Asami..."

"Look right to the hilt. You are such a hungry kitten."

Akihito stared at the part where bodies were connected and a blush formed on his cheeks.

"Call my name Akihito," Asami whispered low on his ears. His face flushed again.

"Ryuichi...aah"

The pain slowly turned to pleasure. Asami pulled back until only the tip of his shaft remained inside. "Say it again."

"Ugh...Ryuichi…"

Asami slowly pushed his rod in. He gyrated inside Akihito. It was a slow movement until the blond got used to it.

Akihito wrapped his legs around Asami's waist. "Faster Ryuichi..."

Akihito felt the pace go quicker this time.

"...aah... ahh...deeper Ryuichi...deeper..."

Asami pounded into him. He lifted his hips as he met Asami thrust for thrust. Asami's balls hit the area on his perineum. The sound of their body slopping and their ragged breathing filled the room.

"Such a lewd kitten. Listen to the sound we make," Asami whispered in Aki's ear.

Akihito felt so close to a release. So this was what an orgasm felt like he thought. "I'm cumming Ryuichi."

"Come for me Akihito." Asami felt Aki's muscles clamp his throbbing member.

Akihito dug his nails on Asami's back as he felt a wave of pleasure spread out like ripples. He felt Asami's hot fluid spurt inside him. He fell back to the bed panting. Asami fell on top of him. Aki's muscles continued to spasm as it milked Asami's hot rod. They remained connected until their hearts calmed down.

Aki thought it was over until he felt Asami become hard again. They did it three more times until Akihito was so spent that he fell asleep.

Asami couldn't be bothered doing it even though his lover was asleep. He had done it before when Akihito was drunk during new year. But this time he let Akihito rest. He pulled the blond to his chest and rested his arm on his lover's slim waist. Then he pulled the duvet to cover them both.

"Sweet dreams kitten," Asami said after placing a gentle kiss on Akihito's forehead.

~x~

* * *

 **Whaaaa! I am not so good at writing erotica. I hope you like it though. As always your reviews are welcome.**

 **~ Heien Jie**


	7. Chapter 7 On a Cold Stormy Night

This work of fiction is based from You're my Love Price in Viewfinder by Yamane Ayano.

For your entertainment and mine.

~ Heien Jie

Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Yamane Ayano

* * *

" _Find arms that will hold you at your weakest,_

 _eyes that will see you at your ugliest,_

 _and a heart that will love you at your worst._

 _Then surely you have found true love."_

~ Anon

 **~x~**

* * *

Previously on One Time Princess: _"Sweet dreams kitten," Asami said after placing a gentle kiss on Akihito's forehead._

 **~x~**

* * *

 **On a Cold Stormy Night**

 **~x~**

Asami was stirred awake when the figure beside him moved to remove his arm. Quickly he placed a firm hold on his lover's waist. He felt the figure struggle but stilled after a while. Asami smirked.

Akihito exhaled in defeat when he couldn't remove the arm that was hooked on his waist. They did it many times yesterday and he didn't know what time they fell asleep. His face turned crimson from remembering what they did. Knowing that Asami won't be getting up any time soon he decided to fall back to sleep. He snuggled closer to feel Asami's warmth.

Asami opened his eyes and gazed at the figure that slept beside him. The blond's long eyelashes were pressed together while his pink lips were slightly parted. He blond looked so innocent in his sleep. Gently Asami stroked his lover's back as he coaxed him to sleep.

 **~x~**

Akihito woke up finding the other side of the bed empty. He yawned and looked around. Sun light had already crept into the room. Slowly he sat up as he felt his hips ache.

"Good morning," Asami said as he emerged from the bathroom. A towel was wrapped around his hips while another was draped on his shoulders as he dried his hair.

Akihito stared at the man's perfectly sculpted body. If he had a body like that he'd pose as a model. He felt his face heat up. "Good morning," he greeted back. He pulled the duvet up to his neck. Asami smirked at the sight. Akihito's face turned another shade red. "Stop staring. Shouldn't you go change your clothes?"

Asami chuckled before proceeding to the walk in closet.

Akihito slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom. He felt the sticky liquid flow down his thigh. _Damn Asami and his libido_ he thought. He turned the shower on. The warm water soothed his skin. He tried bending his hips forward and back until heard some bone crack. He rolled his eyes. _Ugh you didn't have to be so forceful you bastard._ He finished washing and dried his body in front of the mirror. Akihito stared at hickeys on his neck and chest. In no way is he going to work looking like that. He will have to take a day of. He brushed his teeth and changed his clothes.

 **~x~**

Akihito found Asami in the kitchen preparing some coffee. "What do you want for breakfast?" he asked.

"You," Asami replied in his ear.

Akihito blushed. He moved away from Asami. "Tamagoyaki then. Do we have some rice?"

He turned to his right and saw the steam come from the rice cooker. He never saw Asami work in the kitchen except when preparing coffee. The thought of Asami cooking rice amused him.

Akihito opened the refrigerator and took some eggs. He took two green bell peppers and two pieces of carrots. He washed the vegetables with water. Next he peeled the carrots and chopped them and the bell peppers. He cracked the eggs and beat them. Then he heated the pan and poured some oil. While waiting for it to heat up he mixed the ingredients together.

Asami sat on the chair at the dining table. He watched as the blond swayed in the kitchen. Akihito wore a red apron over his white shirt and black shorts. He noticed Aki's hips became more round. He stood up and placed his hands on the blond's hips. Then he circled his arms around his lover's waist and noticed that it became smaller.

 **~x~**

Akihito was startled. He was turning the eggs when he felt Asami's arm around him.

"What the hell Asami! I'm cooking here. I don't want to get the food burnt just because you can't keep still. Now paws off and return to your seat." He felt a kiss on his cheek as the man removed his arms.

Asami took a cup of coffee and returned to the dining table. He was right. The blond's figure did change a bit. Perhaps it was part of his transformation. He was excited to see what other changes would happen.

 **~x~**

Akihito served the food and they ate breakfast quietly.

When they finished Asami stood up and took his coat. Akihito waited for him at the door with his suit case.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Asami asked.

"Your suitcase is here," the blond replied.

"Not that. My goodbye kiss."

"Huh, oh." Akihito finally realized. Blushing he gave his lover a kiss on the lips. Recently Asami demanded being given a goodbye kiss and a welcome kiss. It was their morning and evening ritual. He almost forgot about since they hadn't done it for a week. "Take care."

"You too. I'll be back later," Asami said.

 **~x~**

Akihito went back to their bedroom. When he pulled the duvet he noticed that the bed sheet was stained with dried blood. He blushed in embarrassment. It reminded him of last night's activity. He pulled the sheets off and placed it in the washing machine. He decided to change all beddings. After doing the laundry he did some cleaning. He took the vacuum cleaner and started cleaning going from room to room. When it came to cleaning having a large space was definitely a disadvantage he thought.

Finally he sat down on the couch after doing all the chores. He turned the television on and came upon a news program. He watched and listened as the anchorman gave the weather report.

"This morning at 10 am Typhoon number 8 was found 200 km southwest of Tokyo. The typhoon is moving north northwest at a speed of 20 kph with maximum sustained winds of 120 kph from the center and gustiness of 130 kph. The typhoon is expected to have a landfall at 8 pm in the evening. Moderate to heavy rain and thunderstorms are expected in the afternoon till evening. The citizens are advised to stay in their homes. Air and sea travel have been suspended and will resume operation until further notice. This is Akiyama Kato reporting for NBC News."

Akihito opened his phone and messaged Asami.

Akihito: _What time will you be coming home?_

Asami: _I'll probably be late. Why?_

Aki: _Please come home early. There is a storm coming and it will reach Tokyo tonight._

Asami: _I'll try to be early. Okay kitten._

 **~x~**

The effects of the typhoon was felt earlier than expected. At 2pm the winds raged and torrential rain poured over Tokyo. The storm slowed down but its gustiness picked up to 140 kph covering a 500 km diameter. Akihito grew exceedingly worried. It was already 7 pm and Asami wasn't home yet. He also worried about his parents so he decided to give them a call.

"Hello Aki," his mom was on the other line.

"Hello Mom. How are you there?"

"We're okay. The wind and rain are strong but we are alright."

"Do you need help? I could go there."

"No stay where you are. We can still manage. I will be calling from time to time to check on you."

"Okay."

"Take care. Stay safe alright?"

"Yes Mom. You too."

 **~x~**

It was already 9 pm when Asami arrived. He was expecting a little blond waiting for him at the door but only darkness welcomed him. He turned the lights on. He went to the bedroom and found it empty. He wanted to look for the blond but the urge to take a bath took precedence. He had a quick shower and changed into fresh clothes. As he was changing he heard a phone ring. It was Akihito's. He opened the phone and was greeted by a female's voice.

"Akiko how are you?"

"Sorry but this is Akihito's friend," Asami responded.

Ayumi was startled to hear that baritone voice. "Oh, I'm Takaba Ayumi, Aki's mom. Is my son there?"

"Let me check. Could you hold for a minute Takaba-san?"

"Okay."

Asami went to the living room. He saw a bulky figure covered with duvet on the couch. As he got nearer he flipped the duvet open and saw Akihito's face covered with tears.

"Your Mom is on the phone," Asami said softly. He wondered what made his lover cry. He sat on the couch as Akihito reached for the phone.

"Mom," Akihito said while sniffing.

"Aki are you crying? I knew it you haven't overcome your phobia yet. There there. It will be alright."

Suddenly a flash of lighting came and was followed by a thunder. Akihito shrieked and covered himself with the duvet. His phone fell on the carpet.

"Akihito! Akihito!" Ayumi shouted at the end of the line.

Asami picked the phone up. "Hello Takaba-san."

"Call me Ayumi"

"Yes."

"Are you Akiko's friend? What's your name?"

"Please call me Asami."

"Thank God there is someone with him. Could you please check on Aki. He has a severe phobia on thunder and lightning. It started since he was young. There was a severe typhoon and he was left alone in the house. He hasn't overcome it yet so I'll be counting on you okay."

"Yes Ayumi."

 **~x~**

The conversation ended and Asami pulled the blond to his lap. The blond burried his head on the nook of Asami's neck. Asami stroked the young man's back. Another flash came and the blond tightened his hold on Asami's neck. He shivered when the thunder finally came. Asami noticed this and held him closer.

"Shhh...It's alright kitten. I'm here now."

"Ugh, you must be feeling smug now that you know my weakness," Aki sniffled.

Asami took out a tissue that was lying beside him and wiped the blond's tears. He took another one and placed it on the blond's nose. "Blow."

The blond hesistated so he repeated again. "Blow or you won't be able to breath with the snot blocking your nose." The blond blew hard.

"Good boy." Asami took another tissue and wiped his nose.

"Bastard," the blond muttered under his breath.

"Brat," Asami responded. He felt the blond throw a weak punch on his chest. He smirked. He wrapped his arms around the Akihito's small waist.

"By the way what's with the name Akiko?" He asked.

"Umh, Akiko was my childhood name. The kids at kindergarten thought my name was too long. The others just couldn't pronounce it. One girl called me Akiko and the others followed suit. When my family heard it they also called me that at home even now they still do sometimes. They call me Aki or Akiko or Akihito. My best friends call me Aki though." The blond ended with a smile.

 **~x~**

Asami couldn't resist kissing those pink lips. It was gentle at first but soon became demanding. A soft moan escaped from the blond's throat. They pulled away only when they were both gasping for air.

The blond knelt in front of Asami and pulled the man's pants and boxers. He stared at Asami's proud member. He rubbed it with is thumb then licked the tip while massaging the balls in his hand. Asami let out a grunt. The blond took the large meat into his mouth and sucked it. Aki moved his mouth up and down the man's hot rod until he felt a hand on his head.

"Stop. Come here." Asami tapped his thigh.

Aki obliged. He straddled Asami's thighs. The man lifted his shirt and licked and sucked his nipple. He felt the other one being kneaded and squeezed by Asami's thumb. He wrapped his arms around Asami's head and dug his fingers on the man's hair. He liked stroking Asami's soft black hair. He heard the man grunt.

His face flushed red when he felt Asami's bulge between his loins. Aki felt the aching need in his hole. He took Asami's rod and squeezed it in his hand. He stroke the tip with his thumb. Asami bit his nipple making him cry. The man took his shirt off and pulled his shorts. Stark naked he shivered at the sudden chill. He circled his arms around Asami's head.

 **~x~**

Aki felt fingers stroke his clit. Asami tenderly spread his folds and inserted his middle finger in. Akihito arched his back.

"So wet. What a lewd kitten," Asami whispered low in his ear. He felt Asami's finger gyrate inside him. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand but it didn't stop the moan that escaped from his throat.

"You like that don't you?" Asami chuckled.

"Stop teasing. I want you inside now," Akihito spoke huskily. The man removed his finger making the Aki yelp in surprise.

Aki helped the man position his hard member at the entrance of his wet hole. Slowly he lowered himself. He exhaled deeply when he felt Asami's large rod fill him completely.

Just then lightning flashed into the room. Aki squeezed his legs and tightened his arms around Asami's neck.

Asami thrusted into him just as the thunder came. "Aaah…"

"Remember the pleasure I give you whenever lightning and thunder strikes," Asami spoke low.

 **~x~**

A moan escaped from his throat. He rode Asami and the man met him thrust for thrust. He felt his nipples being sucked and kneaded. He was so close to cumming. He felt a thumb brush the back of his spine making him finally break into an orgasm.

Asami came when he felt the blond's muscle clamp his rod. He shot his seed into the blond's warm wet hole. He caught Akihito in his arms as the blond fell back.

Asami rested his chin on the blond's head. They remained connected for a while.

"Are you up for another round?" Asami spoke huskily.

Akihito felt the man's member become hard inside him. He nodded.

Still connected Asami carried him to their bed where they fucked more.

Wrapped in Asami's arm Akihito slept rather peacefully through the storm. It was something he never felt for a long time.

 **~x~**

* * *

 _ **I just thought of this story while the typhoon raged through our town. The power was down for two days. It was only a while ago when the electricity returned.**_

 _ **Akiko is a girl's name that means light and bright. It seems fitting as Akihito's name also means bright.**_

 _ **As always your reviews are welcome.**_

 _ **~ Heien Jie**_


	8. Chapter 8: Today's Lesson: Adjectives

This work of fiction is based from You're my Love Price in Viewfinder by Yamane Ayano.

For your entertainment and mine.

~ Heien Jie

Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Yamane Ayano

* * *

"You are the finest, loveliest, tenderest,

and most beautiful person I have ever known

\- and even that is an understatement."

~ F. Scott Fritzgerald.

* * *

 **Today's Lesson: Adjectives**

 **~x~**

It rained incessantly in Tokyo for three days. The power was cut off for 24 hours and Akihito was worried. Asami assured him though that the building has a generator enough to power all floors and that Asami also kept one in the penthouse.

During those days Asami stayed at home. All meetings were postponed until the weather clears up. This was not he main reason though especially when it comes to Asami's dark business. Previously business meetings continued despite the harsh weather. But this time Asami made and exemption. Nothing is more precious than his Akihito. It was alright to miss a few days if it meant he could cuddle his lovely kitten.

The incident the day before surprised him. Akihito having astraphobia was something new to him. He wondered about other things he didn't know.

Kirishima brought reports and other paperwork for his boss to look into. Akihito was secretly glad that there was something to keep Asami occupied during the day otherwise they would end up fucking like rabbits nonstop for days.

 **~x~**

Akihito placed both of his hands on his hips as he admired the chiffon cake that he made. He only placed a small layer of icing on it. The whipped cream contained less sugar than what he normally used. Asami didn't like sweets but Akihito thought a little wouldn't hurt. He placed a slice of cake on a plate. Then he filled a tea cup with Earl Grey tea. He arranged the plate, the cup, and a spoon on a tray. Then he proceeded to Asami's office. Softly he knocked on the wooden door and entered the room.

Asami sat on his leather chair behind a mahogany desk. He held a folder on his hand and was about to flip it to the next page when he heard a knock on the door. He let the paper fall on the table and gazed at the blond who entered the room. Akihito wore a red checkered apron over a loose white shirt and a black shorts. It was almost as if the apron was the only piece of clothing that covered the blond's body. Asami felt his boxers tighten. It was a good thing that he was wearing jogging pants.

"Won't you take a break?" Akihito carefully laid the tray on the table and stood beside the man.

Asami narrowed his eyes suspiciously on the cake. "I'd be glad to. Let me eat you then," he said as he circled his arms around the blond's waist. He made Akihito sit on his lap.

Akihito was surprised at the sudden movement. He blushed a little. But he had to remain firm. He won't allow Asami to sway him so easily. As much as he'd like to enjoy Asami's warmth he didn't want his efforts to go to waste. "To think I placed so much effort to bake this cake for you, but it seems you don't want it." He pouted and sighed. Then he started to get up from Asami's lap. "I guess I'll give this to Kirishima and Suoh or Kou and Takato. I think they would appreciate it atleast. "

"No," Asami bellowed. He pulled the blond's waist to rest him on his lap again.

Akihito was surprised. He circled his arm on Asami's neck to steady himself. "No?" Akihito repeated. His eyes gazed on the man's face.

Asami's face was serious when he spoke. "It's mine. Don't you dare give it to them."

 **~x~**

Asami stared at the cake for like 10 seconds before getting some with a fork. He placed it in his mouth slowly. His brows were drawn close as though he was expecting something weird to happen. But then after a few seconds his face visibly relaxed. He was actually enjoying it. He took the tea cup and sipped the warm tea. He ate the cake bit by bit until none were left on the plate.

Akihito watched the expressions change on the man's face. Asami looked like a kid who was tasting food for the first time. He couldn't help but giggle.

Asami raised his eyebrow when he heard that sweet sound.

Akihito continued to giggle like a high school girl.

Asami narrowed his eyes on the blond.

"What? Don't be mad. I just thought you were cute," Akihito said. His face was flushed from holding his laughter.

Asami cleared his throat. He knew Akihito meant it as a compliment but what the hell? It was wrong. The blond used the wrong adjective. He never heard anyone call him cute in his entire adult life. How could this cheeky brat call him like that? He was a grown man. The proper adjective to describe him was an eight letter word that starts with the letter h.

He huffed and tightened his hold on Akihito's waist. Then he lifted him up. "What the hell Asami?! Where are you taking me? It was a compliment you bastard."

Asami ignored him and carried him to the secret room. He deposited the blond at the center of the bed. Akihito managed to get up but Asami pinned him down. In one fluid motion he stripped the apron and the shirt that covered the blond's creamy white skin. Next he yanked the black shorts. Asami took the leather handcuffs from the drawer of the table beside their bed and tied the blond's wrists. Then he took a chain and hooked one end to the cuffs on Akihito's wrists the other end he hooked on the headboard. He parted Akihito's leg and tied a long thick red ribbon around each of the blond's ankles. Then he secured the ends on the bed post. When he was done he smirked. "I think you need to review the proper adjectives Aki-chan. That will be our lesson for today." He moved away from the bed and exited the room.

 **~x~**

Akihito lay sprawled out on the bed. He tugged the chain above his head. Damn it was secure. He pulled his legs close. He was glad for at least he was able to bend it.

Suddenly the door clicked open. Akihito watched as the man enter the room. Asami was holding a white bowl. The bed dipped as he moved on the bed.

"Our lesson will start now. So pay attention Aki-chan." He pronounced the last word sweetly then took the white bowl and smirked.

Akihito swallowed hard.

Asami dipped his finger in the bowl. A good amount of cream was on his finger. He smeared it on the blond's lips.

Akihito licked the cream and recognized it as the icing that he made. He felt Asami lick the left over cream on his lips. Asami dipped his finger again and placed it in front of his mouth. "Lick it." Akihito did so. But he did more than that. Being a person with a sweet tooth he sucked Asami's finger until no more sweet taste remained.

Asami chuckled then spoke in the baritone voice that Akihito loved to hear. "I see my student is very enthusiastic in learning. I think a reward is but proper."

He removed his finger and replaced it with his lips. "These Aki-chan," Asami sucked the blond's lips "are what I call cute."

 **~x~**

Akihito moaned as he felt his lips being kissed and sucked. The sensation made him feel like his body temperature rose a degree higher. When he opened his lips Asami took the opportunity to invade his mouth. He moaned as the man teased his caverns. Their tongues danced in passionate heat.

Asami trailed kisses along the blond's neck down to his chest. He placed a good amount of cream on both of the blond's nipples. "This is cute." Asami licked and sucked one hungrily then moved to the other nipple. "And this is also cute."

"Nnnnnh, Asami…" Akihito couldn't help but arch his chest.

Asami crawled and positioned himself between Akihito's legs. "Open your legs wider," he said. But Akihito did not comply so he parted it himself then bent it.

Akihito watched as the man burried his head between his legs. He gasped when he felt Asami blow a hot breath on his flower.

"This is beautiful" Asami spoke in a low voice almost made Akihito cum. It was a voice that tempted to bring him on the edge of pleasure. He gasped when he felt a hot tongue lick his organ. He moved his parted leg close but Asami stopped him.

The man moved and hovered over him. Just as he was about to speak Asami unhooked the chains off his handcuff. He released the breath that he was held in. The man also untied the ribbons that were tied on the bed's legs. Akihito was finally able to relax his muscles.

His relief did not last long though for after a few seconds his legs were tied individually to the handcuffs with the red ribbon. He stared at Asami who smirked at him.

"Bastard! Untie me now," Akihito said as the man moved in front of him.

Asami laughed. He spoke low and slow. "Oh no Aki-chan. The lesson is just getting on the good part. I wouldn't want my student to be left hanging. I am a patient sensei so I'll help you understand very well."

 **~x~**

"Aahh…" Akihito felt the man's wet hot tongue on his loins.

"This, Aki-chan…" Asami licked it again "is beautiful." He stuck his tongue in making Akihito cry in ecstasy. He continued his ministrations while his thumb rubbed on the blond's clit.

Akihito felt a finger intrude his hole. "Aaahhh…Asami…hnnn..." Asami pushed his finger in and out of him.

"Your flower is so eager for this lesson. You're so wet Aki-chan." He plunged another finger in. He moved his fingers like scissors stretching the blond's warm wet tunnel.

Akihito felt that he couldn't take it anymore. "Please," he said as he gazed at Asami's golden eyes.

Asami wasted no time. He removed his finger and positioned his cock in front of Akihito's sweet flower. Slowly he moved in.

"Ugh," Akihito cried in pain. "So big… Asami." He arched his hip to accommodate the long rod. "Unnnhhh… haaaah… so hot…Asami."

Asami buried the rest of his rod in. He kept still for a while to make the blond grow accustomed to his size. Then slowly he moved in and out. He listened as Akihito let out sweet moans. Gradually he picked his pace up.

"Asami…" Akihito spoke his name like a prayer.

"Nn?" Asami stared at the blond.

Akihito lifted his wrists. "Asami untie me. I want to hold you. I want to wrap my legs around you. Asami, please," Akihito spoke. His eyes were filled with need.

Asami couldn't say no to that request. He untied the ribbons without removing his rod from the blond's warm wet hole. He felt Akihito's legs wrap around his waist. "What would I do with that sweet mouth of yours?" Akihito reached for him and pulled him down. He felt the blond kiss his lower lip. Akihito sucked on it slowly. He felt the blond's tongue invade his mouth. He drew his rod back and plunged hard.

Akihito moaned. Asami pounded on him slow and deep. "Deeper… Asami… nngghhh… aaah… aaah." Heat was building up. Just a little more and he would come. "Faster Asami… aaahhh… aaah… hnnn…"

Asami was nearing his climax himself. He held Akihito's hips as he moved faster. His balls slammed and brushed Akihito's perineum.

Akihito tried to keep up with Asami's movements.

The sound of body slopping, moans, and grunts filled the room.

 **~x~**

"Aaah…aaah… Asami… I'm cumming," Akihito breathed.

"Cum for me Aki-chan."

Asami's voice sent him on edge. "Aaah…" He shuddered as ripples upon ripples coursed through him. It was one of the most intense orgasm he had.

Asami came too when he felt the muscles clamp on his rod. He spurt his seeds in. He stayed still as Akihito milked him.

 **~x~**

They did a few more rounds until Akihito was so exhausted he could no longer continue. Asami pulled his waist and held him close. He buried his head on the man's chest. "You are the most handsome man for me," he spoke softly. He closed his eyes and listened as Asami's beating heart lulled him to sleep.

Asami smiled. He pulled the duvet up to the blond's shoulders. Then gently he rubbed the Akihito's back until the blond's breathing became steady. "You are the most beautiful person for me Akihito." This beauty was something that he cherished and vowed to protect.

 **~x~**

* * *

 _ **AN: I was torn between choosing this as chapter 8. It worked out though.**_

 _ **Thank you for the favs and follows. Your reviews are welcome.**_

 _ **~ Heien Jie**_


	9. Chapter 9

This work of fiction is based from You're my Love Price in Viewfinder by Yamane Ayano.

For your entertainment and mine.

~ Heien Jie

Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Yamane Ayano

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **~x~**

Akihito felt extremely bored after being cooped up in the penthouse for almost a week. The weather cleared up within four days but Asami forbid him to go out saying the roads were not yet cleared of debris. At first Akihito agreed to stay home but the idleness was killing him. He talked to Asami about it but the man forbid him to go outside. They argued about it but in the end Akihito had to give up. The older man warned him that if he continued to push the matter he will be fucked senseless until he wouldn't be able to feel his legs. Akihito shuddered. He knew Asami wouldn't think twice before acting on his words.

But that was three days ago. Now that Akihito thought about it, perhaps it was alright to go out now. To hell with the old man's order. He is not going to spend the rest of the day in the penthouse anymore. He is not going to mooch off Asami. He has to earn his keep and should at least be able to provide food on the table. He did promise the man before that he would support him.

He missed the chance to take a coverage of the recent typhoon. Just because he is a photographer specializing in capturing criminals in his viewfinder doesn't mean he is not concerned with other events.

He sighed. Hopefully there is still a job waiting for him. He was gone for more than three weeks since he went to Nara. There were no major changes in his body except for the fact that his dick was no longer there. His hands roamed on his chest. It felt more sensitive to the touch but there were no major changes just a feeling of tenderness. There was a slight bump though but that could be mistaken for muscles.

His life was so messed up right now. He was not gay to begin with. He went out with a few girls before but never really settled into a serious relationship. He didn't take second glances on the guys he thought were handsome until his eyes settled on the older man's golden gaze. Call it chemistry or whatever but there was just something about Asami that drew him in.

He sighed again. Enough wasting time about this shit of a mess. It was time to move forward.

He moved to his work room and picked up his phone. He went back to the living room and settled on the black couch before placing a call to his editor.

At the third ring the receiver finally responded.

"Moshi Moshi. Sir it's me Takaba."

"Hello Takaba-kun! How are you doing? I thought you've been swept away by the typhoon," his editor teased.

Akihito gave a snort. "I'm fine sir. By the way is there something I can work with?"

"I knew you would ask that." Akihito thought the editor probably beamed on the other end of the line. His relationship with the editor was as close as to that between a father and a son. "Unfortunately there's none for you kiddo. Everybody is focused on the rehabilitation of the roads, buildings, and other infrastructures damaged by the typhoon. I already have some people covering that."

"I see," Akihito sounded dejected.

"Don't worry I'll inform you first if there's something that catches my nose."

"Alright. Thank you sir."

Akihito slumped on the sofa. The boredom was killing him. A few seconds later he heard his phone ring. He looked at the caller ID. It was Asami.

 **~x~**

"Asami," Akihito sounded annoyed.

"Hello kitten."

"Bastard! I'm not a kitten." He shouted on the phone. He heard Asami chuckle at the end of the line.

"You must be bored."

"Damn right I am." Akihito huffed.

"We will be attending a party tonight at 8 pm. I will send Kirishima there right now. He will help you with the preparations."

"What kind of party is that and who is hosting it?"

"It's an old politician's birthday. Hayama Rido, the Minister of Finance, is turning 70 this year. He has personally invited me to attend and you will go with me. I'll see you later kitten. Behave well and don't give Kirishima a headache."

Before Akihito could retort back Asami already cut the call. He didn't like going to rich people's party especially a one that is hosted by a politician. They were a bunch of white collar thieves. He knew it was wrong to stereotype people but he's had enough of them.

As he sat there contemplating the doorbell rang. He looked at the small monitor. It revealed the spectacled secretary who stood waiting on the other side. He unclocked the door and invited the secretary in but the secretary did not move an inch.

"Takaba-san, I trust Asami-sama must have informed you about the event this evening." The blond nodded. "We will be meeting with Hanami Maiko at Matsuya in Ginza."

Then Kirishima produced a card from his breast pocket and handed it to Akihito. "That will be your new identification card from now on. "Due to your condition," he paused and gave Akihito a knowing look. "I advise you to act with caution."

"Wha-what do you mean condition?"

"There is no need to be concerned Takaba-san. As part of my duty as a secretary it is customary for me to know to be able to give the best service to Asami-sama."

Akihito furrowed his eyebrows before taking the card. Asami will receive an earful. He will make sure of that.

He flipped the card and took a closer look at the photo. There was a picture of him which looked slightly feminine. Well that was okay he thought. He had to admit there were times when he looked androgynous. But that was when he was forced to dress as a girl by his best friend Kou just to eat for free at a restaurant. It was Valentine's Day and they were handing coupons to the first 20 couples. They were still in high school that time. They had been robbed and were so hungry that time. Out of desperation and playfulness Kou dragged him to a small boutique and made him dress up. When he came out of the changing room Kou had to take a second glance. Satisfied Kou dragged him into the restaurant. It was funny how the service crew treated him as a girl. He looked petite and his voice hadn't broken yet. Kou was another story though. They looked like a couple. Remembering about that time would always make Akihito embarrassed.

He pushed the thought aside and willed himself to the present. He looked at the other details on the ID card. _Takaba Akiko, 24 years old, female_. His eyebrow shot up at that. "What the heck!"

"Calm down Takaba-san. Technically right now you're a female. Please behave as well bred lady in public and please do not take this as an insult since I am only doing this to keep your situation as discreet as possible. Now let us go. We do not want to keep Hanami-san waiting."

Overwhelmed Akihito said nothing and followed the bespectacled secretary to the underground parking area. His arms were crossed over his chest as he sat on the backseat fuming. How could Asami expose his secret without even consulting him? Well it's not like he told Asami to keep it a secret but still a sensitive situation like this should not be told easily to other people.

 **~x~**

They arrived at Matsuya at 2 o'clock in the afternoon. They went to a cafe where they met with Hanami Maiko. As they were on their way Akihito couldn't help but ask, "The party will start at 7 pm right? Why are we here so early? It's not like buying a suit will take hours right?"

Kirishima paused for a moment. _Suit_? The kid still thinks like a guy. If he were to tell the truth the blond might back out and run away. "We have to be early for you to have time to relax." At least this wasn't a lie.

Akihito nodded his head. "I see."

"Ah there she is," Kirishima said while looking at the woman seated at the center table of the cafe.

Both parties exchanged greetings.

"It's nice to meet you Takaba-san," Hanami spoke. "Would you like to order something?"

"Ah no I'm okay," Akihito replied.

"Kirishima-san?"

"No," replied the bespectacled secretary.

Kirishima called a day before informing her of their meeting. The client as he described was boyish and had no sense of fashion. Asami wanted her to transform this woman for the party later this evening.

Hanami made a quick assessment on the blond. Her client was a tall _woman_. At five foot six she has the ideal height for a model. She wore a loose royal blue t-shirt and black skinny jeans. Hmm not bad she thought. The pants accentuated the blond's butt. Takaba-san was diamond in the rough waiting to be polished.

"If you would not mind me asking how old are you Takaba-san?" Hanami asked.

"I'm 24."

"I see. What kind of clothes do you perefer?"

"Shirt and jeans," Akihito replied absentmindedly until Kirishima nudged his elbows. "I am not so picky with clothes but I guess I'd prefer something easy to move around. I'm a photographer working with-"

"She's a photographer taking shots on landscape and nature hence the need to move around." Kirishima cut him off. That was close. He gave a warning glance at the blond.

"Ah yes but I also do fashion photography. It's not my favorite but it gives a better income." Akihito said after recovering from Kirishima's intervention. He almost gave himself up there.

Hanami asked a few more questions before they finally got up and left the café.

 **~x~**

Akihito was surprised when they entered a shop that displayed dresses and other ladies wear. "If there is something to your liking please tell me Takaba-san." He heard the woman speak.

He couldn't help but glare at Kirishima. What kind of mockery was this? They expect him to wear a fuckin' dress! What the heck? No way. That was it. He's had enough. He excused himself from Hanami and went outside of the shop to make a call.

On the third ring Asami picked up the phone. "Hello kitten."

"You bastard!" The people stared at him so he tried as much as possible to keep his voice down. "Don't hello kitten me. What kind of joke is this? You want me to wear a dress for the party?" Akihito said fuming.

"Relax kitten. Let me explain. Since you are my lover it would be normal for you to accompany me for this event. But if you insist not to wear something appropriate for the event it's alright with me. Should you also decide not to accompany me it is still okay. I could call an escort service who would be with me for the party."

"Wha-what? Escort? You- you would do that?"

"Yes," came a bored reply.

"You bastard! You would easily replace me with some woman." Akihito was angry but more than that he was actually hurt and disappointed. The prospect of some random woman hooking her arms around his lover didn't sit well with him.

"Well I am giving you an option here," Asami said nonchalantly.

"Fine. I'll wear a dress but just for tonight." Akihito frowned.

"That's good to know. I can't wait to see you in that dress. Enjoy your day but remember to behave well kitten."

"Whatever." Akihito hang up his phone and went back to the shop.

 **~x~**

"Well have you chosen something?" Hanami asked.

"Umh, I don't know how to choose so I will leave it up to you Hanami-san."

"Okay then. I have chosen some pieces. Now if you would just follow me." Hanami lead him to the dressing room. It had a long mirror and a clothes rack on the side. "Call me if you need help. I'll be right outside."

Akihito picked up the first piece of clothing and tried it on. _Am really doing this?_ He looked at himself on the mirror.

"Umh Hanami-san?" He called outside.

"Yes?"

"Could you please come inside?"

"Alright, I'm coming."

Hanami slid inside the changing room.

"Well what do you think?" Akihito asked.

She made Akihito turn around. "It seems that dress is one size big for you."

"I thought so too." Akihito chuckled.

"You could try the other dresses or if we don't find one to your liking we can always go to another store."

Akihito tried one dress after another but ended up being rejected. It was either "too short," "too frilly," "makes his skin itch," or "not the right color." They almost gave up and were ready to go when the manager brought out another dress. She said it was a new design that was scheduled to be released next month. But for Asami-san's companion she was willing to bring it out. Akihito tried it on and they felt that it was the one. The dress hugged his figure perfectly. The fabric felt cool and silky on his smooth his skin. It was a fuchsia colored long dress made of silk and satin. The dress looked elegant and it was not too revealing.

While he was changing between each dress he couldn't help but notice the slight change on his chest. _What the heck?_ Akihito cursed inwardly. How could his chest grow bigger in less than a day? Now he was getting worried. He put the thought out of his mind when Hanami called him.

After they paid for the dress Kirishima handed the box to a guard who Akihito never took notice of.

 **~x~**

The next place they went to was a salon where they did Akihito's hair. The hairdresser showered _her_ with praises saying her hair was so soft and silky but unfortunately was so short. They added extensions to his short hair and now it fell past his shoulders and ended to his chest. He felt embarrassed when the attendants gave her a manicure and a pedicure. Never in his life did he think of doing something that girls do. When Hanami presented him to Kirishima, the secretary was amazed.

The last part of their itinerary was a waxing parlor. Akihito raised an eyebrow on Kirishima. The secretary seemed to understand what he was thinking since he spoke in a low voice that only he could hear. "Don't worry Takaba-san. Hanami-san knows what she's doing. Now let's go."

They made their way inside and found Hanami in front of the receptionist. They were engaged in a friendly chat. After an exchange of greetings Akihito was led inside a room. The attendant told him to remove his clothes and change into the bathrobe. Akihito was nervous.

"Takaba-san," the attendant called _her_ attention. She was a petite woman in her late 40's. "Is this your first time waxing?"

"Umh, yes." Akihito watched as the attendant prepare the materials. "Will it hurt?"

She motioned for _her_ to lie down on the bed. "For a first time experience, yes, it will hurt but trust me the end result is worth it." She gave a reassuring smile.

 _I hope so_ , Akihito thought to himself.

The attendant spread a layer of cream on his right leg. It felt hot on his skin. Next the attendant placed the tape over his skin. "Take a deep breath Takaba-san." He did so. "On three I will pull the tape." Akihito nodded. "One, two, three."

"Argh!" Akihito couldn't help but shout. He placed a hand over his mouth.

The following minutes was pure torture. His thighs and legs were waxed. Even his underarms were not spared. The attendant asked if _she_ wanted _her_ pubic region waxed. His face showed a horrified expression. "No." No way. It would be very painful.

After the procedure was finished Akihito's skin was red all over. When he proceeded to change back into his clothes. He found that it was gone. He looked for it but couldn't find it. He emerged from the room and asked the attendant but it was Hanami who answered.

"Since it is your first time waxing we figured it would be better for you to used loose clothing so as not to irritate your skin. You should wear this instead." Hanami handed him a paper bag.

He took the bag and went back to the changing room. When he pulled the clothes out his face scowled. It was a fuckin sky blue dress. He face-palmed both hands as he struggled not to shout. After a few minutes of letting the steam cool he came out of the dressing room.

"It looks good on you," Kirishima spoke.

"You chose well Kirishima-san," Hanami praised him for his fine taste. "Could I take a picture?"

Akihito hesitated placing his right hand over his left arm. Wearing a dress just made him feel exposed. "Umh, I guess it's okay."

Hanami snapped some pictures and with quick fingers pressed the send button.

They ate in a restaurant afterwards and Kirishima thanked Hanami for her work.

"It was a pleasure to be of help to Asami-sama," the lady replied. "Good luck with the party later Takaba-san. Be confident. You are a beautiful woman and I think everyone will be amazed by you. I will come by later at 7 pm to fix your hair and make-up. So take the remaining time to relax."

Akihito blushed. "Th-thank you Hanami-san." With that they parted ways.

 **~x~**

Asami was finished negotiating with a business partner and right now he was looking at the reports on his desk when his phone vibrated. He took his phone and opened the message. There was a photo of his blushing kitten wearing a sky blue cotton dress that ended on his knees. Akihito wore brown gladiator flats. His golden hair was longer. He didn't know how long but it went past his shoulders down to his chest. Hmm he couldn't help but notice the little blond covering his chest. He smirked. He would get to discover if his guess was right later after the party.

He saved the picture and made it his wallpaper. He was excited to see his kitten.

 **~x~**

Akihito felt tired so he decided to take a nap at the backseat. Kirishima woke him up after a few minutes. When he stepped out of the car he expected to be in Asami's building but was surprised when he saw they were in a hotel and it was not an ordinary one. They were in front of the Mandarin Oriental Tokyo. Akihito couldn't help but gape. The price for a suite starts at around $1,300 and knowing Asami the man wouldn't settle for less.

"This is the place where the party will be held. A room was booked for you here where you could relax while waiting for Asami-sama," Kirishima explained.

He followed Kirishima to the reception area. The receptionist handed them the key and they went up to the room which was located on the top floor of the building. Akihito was surprised at the presidential suite. But this was expected for a man like Asami. That man had tons of money and he could spend it like a king whenever he wanted and he is a king albeit in the underworld. He sat on the couch and closed his eyes. Before he could sleep however the bespectacled secretary called his attention.

"Before you take a rest Takaba-san we have to do one more thing."

"More?" Akihito was exhausted.

"The party will be a fine dining," Kirishima started "and you should speak and act like a lady."

Akihito stared at him. "Again with this lady thing I am a man Kirishima-san."

"And again I have to remind you Takaba-san that currently you are not," the secretary said as a matter of fact. "You should behave appropriately. You should take only a small portion of food in your mouth. Do not stuff your mouth like you always do. Chew your food well. It is not a boodle fight. You should also mind the amount of food that you are eating. You are not in an eating contest."

Kirishima continued lecturing Akihito about what to do and what not to do. He also shared some tips on how to get around certain situations especially embarrassing ones. Akihito could do nothing but sit and listen as the secretary moved along with his lecture. After a good 40 minutes it finally ended.

"So are there are questions?" Kirishima asked.

"None," Akihito responded too tired to argue. He just wanted to sleep.

"Alright. Hanami-san will be coming at 7 pm. You should have showered by that time." Kirishima fixed his glasses.

"I got it." Akihito said while moving to the bedroom. He's had enough talk and right now he needs what was it that they said? Ah yes, _beauty rest_.

* * *

 ** _I was skimming over the previous chapters and I couldn't help but think to myself 'Did I really write this? It's so lame.' Haha! Oh well. I will probably go back and edit a few chapters but not right now._**

 ** _I hope I didn't deviate too far from Aki's character. You would notice that he is somewhat confused in this story. There are chapters when he leans toward what most people think as a typical feminine attitude. This chapter is where he starts to pick himself up. His worries over his body remain but he still thinks of himself as a genuine man. There will be lots of confusion to come as he struggles to deal with the 'curse.'_**

 ** _Ah yes, about the dress. It's not possible to attach a picture in here so I will probably post it on ao3. XD_**


	10. Not an Update

Once a Princess: Not an Update

Hello fellow readers and writers!

I did not open my ff account for months and probably a year now. With too many things going on with RL (mainly my internship and so many things) I just did not have the luxury of time to write. Although my internship has officially ended I still have to continue some duty hours. There is also a board exam to look forward to five months from now. I'm feeling pressured honestly. Hehe!

Anyways now that I have a little bit of time to spare I'll be drafting the continuation of Once a Princess. But before that I have to re-read the previous chapters to see if they match those that I uploaded on another site. The one I posted there has additional chapters although it was still left unfinished. So I have to do some editing to make it fair to you on .

Thank you for the messages. I feel elated reading them. Omg I got French readers too! :D Somehow I am inspired!

Updates might be slow though.

I'll end it here for now.


End file.
